Trinity Chronicles  Naruto: Fox Hunt
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Takes in the far future of UNNC timeline. Naruto, is being hunted by a goddess that has been hounding Buds and Laharl for some time. This is a short story with a different style of writing. It is a means to color the future. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_One stab in the chest, Naruto screamed as a woman with long flowing dark blonde hair grinned, her hand puncturing his lungs, and at the same time, drove a large voltage of electricity in his body. She pulled out her hand forcibly… blood spraying in the air, coloring the ground, and Naruto could taste his own blood being coughed out of his system. He hit the ground painfully. He was hurting. She was still coming. He could not move, she didn't stop charging to him. Now or never, Naruto's pupils formed slits for a split second. _

_The woman's hand aimed for Naruto's other lung… and with a sick sound, her hand penetrated his chest. Naruto's pupils seem to dilate, his mouth hanging open… and with the last few seconds, his breathing stopped. Her smile was wicked. She felt herself satisfied with the kill. _

_Only the feeling didn't last. Naruto's body shattered like glass, and in his place, her hand was stabbing the soil. _

_Demon Eyes, she thought. _

**Trinity Chronicles: Naruto**

**Fox Hunt**

Demon Eyes… the title I carry along with my brother. It's also the type of mind attack I am capable off.

I'm still coughing blood. And the pain is getting worse. Each step I take feels heavier. Literally. It wasn't because of my wounds… though it probably helped. And it wasn't because I'm damn tired… though I'm going to conk out pretty soon.

I needed to get away, and this is the only way I knew how. Demon Eye that psycho goddess, then use my God-Flash to get out of there. But how far can I go… I can only take steps at a time in my speed. And its getting darker every frigging second. Funny… first time seeing the darkness coming, even in a world that seems frozen in time.

I stumbled… even if it seemed I was just taking strides, I know better. I was much faster. And when my knees hit the grounds, I think I broke it. But… by that time, really… I was too unconscious to even notice.

* * *

… Naruto fucked up.

My first thoughts when I came to, in mid air, being carried around by bats. A little nymph with purple hair had her back on me, but took a second to look and wink at me. Ah, Naruto… you really did fuck up.

Here I was, minding my own business in the cage, drumming the hell out this song that I-can't-recall-the-title-but-still-rocks when suddenly, I open my physical eyes, with a damn hole in my chest. Yeah, sure, its mending, but it feels sick having your lung trying to expand and fill itself with air… Naruto knows how this feels… having being stabbed there once by his best friend, the brooding little wanker, Uchiha Sasuke.

I know damn well why I'm here, taking the body that me, Naruto and Laharl share. He got knocked out, really bad. And since I never usually ask how Naruto's living his share of life, I got no idea who got to him this good.

And to add all my problems, Lilith is here. Succubi. Hundreds of years old. Secretly part of Morrigan… except she's got more kick ass spirit energy, but lacks Morrigan's stopping power. That, and I think she thinks that I'm attracted to her. Not that its completely false… its just that her nature makes her… like a hunter. I'm the prey.

Succubi and their fucked up logic. I always wondered how Morrigan and that vamp, Dimitri got married. Maybe its love…?

Settling me down gently in her bed, she straddled on top of me. I didn't even have enough time to even ask what the hell she was doing when she suddenly lowered her lips to mine. My mind went strangely blank at the moment… though I could feel her tongue invading my mouth for a few lingering seconds before she suddenly pulled out, grabbed my knee, and bent it in its right position.

I don't know what was louder. My yell, or the crack that vibrated in my ears.

"That's better," she smirked as she removed herself from me. Thank God. Now I can finally roll and clutch my knee in merciful agony.

Succubi and their fucked up logic. "… did… you have to do that?" I asked, my teeth grit.

"Your knee was in a bad shape, you know," Lilith replied with her hands across her chest.

"Forget the frigging knee. The kiss!"

"Oh… that. Thought would help ease the pain," she stated as a matter of factly.

I didn't answer to that. It may have… who knows. Maybe it would have hurt more if she just fixed the knee. Such questions are almost useless because in the subject of if-ifs, I always say that if wishes were fishes, we would be sick of it. But knowing Lilith, she did that on purpose. A scratch from the hunter.

After the pain has finally subsided, I slowly got to my feet. Felt my knee stiffen, lessened the pressure. Kami, what would I give to have Wolverine's healing factor. Ki healing is good and all, but it has limitations. For example, like now, I'm getting tired with every second as I spend more and more energy to mend myself. Wolverine's factor? Burnt down to your skeleton, you'll still fucking regenerate.

I gotta fix myself before diving back in and getting Naruto back in control. And finding out who the hell did this to us. Whoever it was, he or she must have been powerful enough to overpower him, and we have rarely met anyone who could close in to him like that. Gone were the days where he shouted at his opponents, or become giddy by learning a new jutsu. The blonde kid grew up to be a very dangerous ninja.

"So… Naruto," Lilith began to speak to me.

"Buds. But you knew that, didn't you?" I asked her, staring at her eyes. It twinkled when she smiled.

"Of course not, who would, Trinity Master?" she replied.

Trinity Master… the name me, Naruto and Laharl took on as a title. It represents as three beings in one body. Trinity meaning three, and the master being singular. Funny thing is that it was a name given by our daughter…

… why the hell am I explaining myself?

"Screw you, Lith," I muttered with a grunt. I wasn't in the mood to play her games. She just grinned but didn't say anything after that. I guess she is decent once in a few times. Though she prolly just saved to what I said in her mind… and will most likely bring it up in very odd circumstances.

I stood straight… my chest was closing now, and the only thing that seem to be damaged are my clothes. I looked to see if Lilith was trying to give me the eye, but she seemed to have gone to the kitchen to fetch some… drinks, maybe?

Stretched my arms a bit, and thought about Lilith. She was that succubus who seemed to hitch in a ride called "my life". I say my life… even if I share it with two other guys. She's the kind of person who seems to be your friend and enemy at the same time… a friend because she wouldn't hesitate to defend me against harm… but an enemy as well because she wants us. The power of the Trinity Master was famed throughout the heaven's and underworld that it seem to divide the universe into two.

Those that want us dead.

Those that want us for themselves.

There is very little middle ground.

In my opinion, though, I think the whole thing is just plain bollocks.

But for now, I can trust Lilith. And I have to fetch Naruto. The sooner I'm gone from her presence, the less she is able to manipulate me. After all, Naruto too ignorant around girls… too clueless, even as a great ninja.

* * *

_Buds kicked Naruto's unconscious form in the cage. The place where Kyuubi once resided was now a room holding the consciousness of the three beings. _

_He woke up with a start, suddenly standing up and going to a ready position. "Who's there?" he demanded. When he saw Buds' face, he calmed down, and settled. "Oh… are we dead?" _

"_Nope," Buds replied. "You did well, escaping. Lilith found us. We're at her house." _

"_Oh… that cute kid?" Naruto asked, smiling a bit. _

"_Yeah, the cute frisky kid. Naruto, listen up," Buds sat down towards the chair in the center of the cave. "What the hell happened?" _

"… _I don't know. I was walking down the street towards the arcade to play that Guit… Drummania thingy when I saw this girl with long blondish hair with facial marks smiled at me… I kinda seem to smile back when she suddenly had that feral grin, and the whole place suddenly exploded in my face… I don't know what happened… she just jumped at me, and stabbed my chest."_

"… _Shit," Buds muttered. "You met her, eh?" _

"_Her?" Naruto asked. _

"_The goddess that has been hounding me all these centuries… years… whatever," Buds replied. "I thought she couldn't find us… shit, Naruto, you do know that this is very different from anything you ever dealt before."_

"_How so?" Naruto asked. _

"_You fought psychos for ninjas, demons, some goody two-shoes with good supremacist thinking, hell, your daughter…" _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa… She isn't mine!" Naruto retorted. _

"_Well, she ain't mine either!" Buds replied back. _

_Another figure seemed to walk out of a room out of the cage, seemingly reading some magazines. Buds and Naruto stared at Laharl as he began to walk towards them, mumbling about swords when he saw both of them looking at him. _

"_What?" _

_Both pointed at him, and declared, "She's yours!" _

_Laharl just raised his eyebrow. "What in the Overlord's name are you talking about?" _

"_Our natural predator found us," Buds muttered. _

_Laharl didn't look shocked. Not a bit. "Oh." Buds glared at him again, making him ask, once again, "What?"_

"_She shouldn't have found us," Buds muttered. "We're covered by powers that shouldn't even let us be registered to our enemies. Hell, even Aaron got our backs covered. If she found us through those protections, it means someone leaked our location from above. The ultimate tracker of the universe."_

"_Can't we run away then?" Naruto asked. _

"_How? If she tracked us this far, that means she either got very lucky, or she got access to our hidden file in the Ygg," Buds stated. "And luck is not a word to associate with goddesses. Especially at her caliber."_

"_So she'll find us again?" Naruto asked. _

"_Oh yeah… she's motivated at us," Buds found a smile in his face. "Too bad its to kill us, not love us. Or smother us with that chest of hers!" _

_While Naruto laughed, Laharl looked slightly disgusted, muttering about girls with a healthy bosom turns his stomach. _

* * *

"So, Buds, wanna drink?" Lilith asked me as I came towards the kitchen, my body now in working condition. Staring at her for a moment, I smiled and accepted the drink she offered.

"Sure, thanks," I said.

Lilith, taken aback, looked at me, and stared for a while, before asking, "Naruto?"

I drank a bit, and got myself some of the bread that was on the table in the kitchen. Chewed it fast before muttering "Shfur…"

Lilith may have understood as she just seems to smile back. Weird thing with this girl was she changes moods slightly. I think she likes Buds… and I think Buds is too scared to reject her. I can't blame him. She's the sister of Morrigan, one of King of Hells. Overlord. Not as powerful as Laharl, but very tricky to fight. And she also is married to one of the most powerful vampires… though I heard there's an even more powerful vampire who's on earth, working with humans. That bastard Aaron mentioned him once. Point is… you don't break a girl's heart when she can break you… or knows people who can break you. Literally.

Of course, it may be because Lilith looks like a 15 year underdeveloped girl… or as Aaron once told me… jailbait

"So…what's going on?" Lilith asked, sitting down, relaxing. I took my queue to sit down as well.

"Well… it's a rather funny story," I laughed a bit. "I was out going towards the arcade when this woman suddenly pops up in front of me… and she does this flash thing that seemed to disorient me for a moment, and basically…" I whispered the last part. It was rather embarrassing. "… she kicked my ass."

"That's… interesting."

"Oh yeah. She wasn't normal… the facial marks and tattoos made her a goddess," I stuffed my mouth again. The bread was good. "Where'd you get this?"

"I know a friend, who has a friend who knows this baker who bakes for this famous person's cousin's sister…"

I stuffed my mouth again, nodding, and giving her a knowing smile. She took it gracefully, and ceased talking.

I was slightly glad of the silence… now I can turn my attention to the problem at hand. Buds can't fight her since the body isn't currently attuned to his powers. And from what I've seen, that's the best way to commit suicide. Laharl can't be used because if he fails to beat her in the time allotted its suicide.

Buds said that it was now up to me.

Am I ready for this?

Can I really beat the goddess that has been hounding after Buds and Laharl before?

I recall the time when I was still in the forest... very long ago. Old man Jiraiya lost me for a moment when I was shrunken and landed myself in a forest with the fairies waging war at each other.

Aaron mentioned the goddess that my brother was fighting before. I had to ask myself again… Am I ready for this?

I hope I can change my underwear… or my clothes. Would be embarrassing in this state if I end up in a hospital… and Buds won't let me live it down if I chance upon Lilith for the second time in the row.

He'd rather be in the morgue, he'd say.

I never noticed myself outside already. Lilith was behind me, and saying something that I couldn't quite get. I stared at the setting sun. Darkness. I smiled.

Time to play ninja again.

**To Be Continued**

Trivia Section:

This is the place where people go when they are confused. ;; What is Trinity Chronicles… and is it related to The Uzumaki Ninja Chronicles? Well, the answer is that they are related. Trinity Chronicles is the story of Naruto in the very far future, after reviving his brother and Laharl in his mind, hence they share identity in one body.

In an amount of time, one of two identities uses the body most of the time because of two unique powers that can't be shared. Naruto's power is God-Flash, which will be explained much later. Buds has another power, which I won't reveal, but you guys can take guesses. The name of his power is Fate Alter.

Laharl is special, because if he takes over, he can only do so in a limited amount of time, but he has his full powers during that time.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter of this short story. See you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trinity Chronicles: Naruto**

**Fox Hunt**

Flipping over rooftops is not really my idea of a good time. Not even on missions. In my world, it was dense forest that will always have me. Notwithstanding my short trip being shrunk, every time I'm in the woods, it always calms my heart.

But here I am, in the city… very different even from Konoha. It wasn't too bad, honestly. But it didn't mean I miss the forests. My brother once told me that getting by is the smartest thing a being can ever do. It didn't necessarily mean that I have to forget the forest and enjoy the new scenes but to find joy in the place filled with tall buildings, artificial light everywhere, and bustling people going to their jobs in predictable times.

This is a ninja's playground. With one flip of a coin, I can just disguise myself as a normal person, and in the next, be on the lookout in rooftops, or on street lamps… or anywhere in fact.

I felt a presence, and automatically hid mines. I knew who it was. I only knew of one girl who wore the same clothes, and carrying that sword. Motoko Aoyama. Next heir to God's Cry school of Kendo. From the time I… or rather Buds knew her, she'd rather not take on the school yet. She, like me, found a life routine of friends, training, and school. She's very disciplined… except when it concerns to males.

Me, Buds and Laharl had met other members of God's Cry school, and they are a hard bunch to fight. That is, of course, the first assumption we had when they proved very invaluable in deterring demon presence, and almost interfering with energy manipulation, but after having 3 battles with three of their best, Buds came with a conclusion that was genius.

They were still samurai's. And so, still bound by some sort of honor system. And very much vulnerable to ninja tactics.

My tactics.

But today wasn't a day I'm going to meet her. She seemed in a hurry, as always. She'd be a great samurai, in Buds' opinion, if she just got over her male hating ways. Discipline out of the window when…

Oh… there she goes again. Punched a guy's lights out. Well… at least she didn't use her sword. And from what I've seen, the guy did deserve it. You don't touch a girl who's got a sword. Flirt, yeah, sure. But touching… ah. Suicide.

A little later, after jumping around again, I met another person who I met in all the years of my stay here. This time, instead of a girl, it's a boy. Flying with his staff-wand. Negi-kun, or as I call him at work, Negi-sensei, the English teacher of Mahora Academy. Buds once said that Negi is a potentially one of the most powerful mages he has ever seen. I really don't care about magic and stuff, even if we do know some stuff, but in my opinion, Negi's a great kid. He's gonna grow up to be a great man… like his father. Except… maybe much more mature.

I don't know if he seen me wave at him, but I still did. Negi did this most of the time, flying with his staff to alleviate some stress he gets with his teaching. And I can guess that it's gonna be even harder later on, with the festival coming up.

Now that I noticed Negi, I can see some of the academy students coming up. Mostly girls, but there are guys too. Like that Kotaro boy from Kyoto. Then there's Kaede Nagase… a fellow ninja in this world, except she has a much more advanced jutsu system, by-passing the normal seals though the reason that she can is she is one of the few who can because she's always calm even in the face of impossible odds. An average ninja either gets nervous or excited, hence need seals to create the jutsus, or else it explodes in their faces. Chakra is very unstable with emotions.

It was late afternoon… maybe four. I've been looking for almost 3 hours, and yet no sign of that goddess. Either she left, or was looking for me also. If that was the case, it was a useless thing to get a stake-out. If she was also searching, she'd be as cautious as I am. And if we two should meet, it would either be at odd circumstances, or one of us finding the other.

Then it hit me. Why search for her? Let her seek me out. And since she's a goddess, she's still bound by the laws of "righteousness". And hitting the public was out of the question for her kind. Let her see me… and I can see if she'll follow me.

* * *

_Naruto landed on an empty alley, and walked out in a crowded place. Wondering where he could go for a moment to waste time, to get a solid read on his surroundings, he saw some of his students of Mahora. _

_Walking towards them, he waved. "Hey!" _

_The three girls, Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome. Friends since… well, some say forever, but from the time Naruto was teaching, he always noticed that the three usually stayed together. Most of the times, the library, but rare for them out. They bowed at him, greeting, "Afternoon, Naruto-sensei."_

_Naruto waved his hand. "Hey, none of that now. I stopped being your teacher when the class bell rung. It's rare to see you guys out of the library, though." _

"_We'd thought we'd take a break," Haruna smiled with her reply. "And there's this new card I wanna get." _

"_Ah, that magic card game, right?" Naruto nodded. "I'm gonna go to the arcade myself. I'll see you there, eh?" _

_They nod, and Naruto ran towards the arcade. He wasn't really in a hurry, but he didn't have the opportunity to play GuitarFreaks since the attack earlier, so he might as well have some fun. _

_In the alley, someone watches him enter the arcade with a knowing smile. _

* * *

It's slow in the cage, but I guess it's better than nothing. A few more days, I'm gonna be back in control, whilst Naruto will be stuck here. Sensory perception was suddenly buzzing about the cage. I think Naruto is on the arcades again.

The cage is usually open to audio perception when Naruto opens his guard a bit. At times, it was class, at times, it was here at the arcade. I grabbed my drumsticks, and waited for the music to start playing.

Really now, he didn't need to lie to me. If he liked guitars more than drums, he could just get his own guitar in here.

* * *

Red, Blue, Blue Green… I'm sweating, but I'm smiling. It would be so cool if I can actually play real guitars. Finger movements were no problem, but it's the beat I can't seem to get. But in my head, there's a beat now, like a drum, and it's helping me a lot with my strumming.

I seemed to be getting an audience. The trio students of mine seemed to have finished with their games and watching with appreciation. There was another player beside me, but he's playing the bass. The drummer was also playing, but I blocked him out. The beat in my head's much better than the one that the Drummania was kicking.

When the final notes came, and the drummer/gamer was finally doing his finishing roll, I looked around, and saw that the three were still there, watching. I smiled a bit, hanging the guitar, and walking towards them. "So, how was your game?"

"It went well," Haruna muttered softly.

Yue just rolled her eyes. "She lost the moment she thought she'd finally get the card." Nodoka was giggling, but Haruno got a bit skittish.

"Hey!"

"Girls, girls, come on," I smiled. "I'll buy you drinks. To cheer Haruna-san."

I may have said I'd be buying drinks, and it would sound like I was going to get those drinks in a bar… but here I am, with three teenage girls who attend class of mine, visiting a 7-11, choosing their drinks. Yue chose another weird Tomato milk drink. Haruna and Nodoka got their hands on Oolong tea, while I went for milk tea. As I went to the cashier to pay, Yue came up behind me with another drink, this time, the Last Elixir. I was about to grab it when she shook her head.

She prolly wants to buy this one on her own.

"Naruto-sensei," she said grabbing her wallet. "Remember your first day, and just asked us out of the blue what determines actions of an individual?"

"Yup," I replied as I took the drinks to the waiting girls that were sitting down on the tables. "Why? Is there you wanted to ask or expand?"

"You told us that every individual has three fallbacks on choices. Bias, Aim, and Will."

"Yup," I replied again.

"So," she smiled… or what I think is her smile.

Her mouth, for some reason, looks like an upside down V when she smiles. Though Negi did say she did do normal smiles at times.

"So… what are your three fallbacks in your choice in buying us drinks?"

I smirked. "I like small girls like you, Yue. I want to sleep with you three. And I'm willfully able to see this through."

"Ha ha, very funny," she rolled her eyes.

I just smiled. "While I broke down my study on individual actions, you would know that most people don't know why they make certain choices. Some do it and claim spur of the moment, but if anyone sees it through, you can seem to point out the three. But even if you can, it doesn't mean that you can ask an individual what his three fallbacks are. Most of the time, they don't know."

"But you know yours, right?"

"Of course, but I am not telling," I poked her forehead gently with my index finger. She dodged it, and grabbed her tomato milk at the same time, going towards Nodoka and Haruna, a bit peeved.

Sorry Yue… but I can't let you know. This isn't some normal magical plot concerning any of you. But… I have to thank you.

I finally found my target.

* * *

_Nodoka, Yue and Haruna waved at Naruto as they had to go back to the dorms. Naruto waved back at them. After a while, after getting a look around, began to walk in the opposite direction, away from the lights. _

_A shadowy figure watched as Naruto walked in the darkness. He was slowly going away from the city buildings, towards an abandoned construction lot. It was sensational news when the construction firm announced they have halted all constructions to the building because of architect's design error. _

"_I know you're there," Naruto stated. "Let's finish this." _

_The shadowy figure ran towards him… she found herself a weapon, a golden sword with rune marks on, dashing towards Naruto's back, intending to stab him. _

* * *

There was no need to blink as I suddenly focused my power. The chirping sounds of crickets stopped, as I turned around to face my attacker. To my eyes, she was floating, moving slowly, her sword pointed at me. A small smile went to my face.

Taking a step forward, I also dashed towards her, in a faster pace than hers, and ducked towards the incoming sword, planted my feet firmly in the ground, twisted my body, and threw a punch right at her ribs.

I released my power just before the punch hit.

The result was an explosive burst coming from my hand, my bones groaning a bit with the pressure that I exerted with my punch. The force is astounding because of the velocity and the momentum I've used. And with that, there was a sweet crack of bones of my enemy as she flew towards the wall.

The force would be enough to stop her… or so I was hoping. I was proven wrong when a burst of light suddenly caught me and hit me hard too, and threw me away on the opposite wall, also hitting with a rather painful bang.

I coughed as I tried to regain my breath. And as I looked in front of me, I saw her. Glowing with white silver light, floating… no, levitating herself. She had her finger pointed at me.

My eyes widened as a big ass fireball formed in seconds, and was now launching itself at me in unbelievable speed. Activating my power again, I ducked, and pushing the wall with my feet, I slid down under the ball as it went towards me like a slow motioned fastball.

I deactivated again my power and the ball hit where I was with a rather large explosion, getting dust everywhere. Closed my eyes enough to not left dusts affect my eyesight, and took out my scalpels to form out a red katana in my hand. I twirled it around my hand, and using the dust as cover, I dashed towards her, my sword aiming at her stomach.

I had thought it was going to be a hit, but just a split second before it could, I felt a sudden backlash as a magic field enveloped her entire body. I wish I could curse like my brother…

Jumped back, and got to ready position again, but this time, I wasn't taking a chance. My eyes went to hers.

What are you going to do?

She smiled at me.

"Demon Eyes Laharl."

She opened her palms, and a sudden burst of electricity surrounded her, circling around her arms.

"Prepare to die."

I raised my sword arm, and the scarf automatically went towards my mouth.

"Bring it on," I whispered through the dark cloth.

**To Be Concluded**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trinity Chronicles Naruto**

**End Game**

I dashed once again, intent of seeing how strong this magical field around her is. I have a very good way to break it, but unfortunately, I'm still keeping that much a secret. Number one advice that Jiraiya told me about battle is to never reveal your full powers. Even Buds advises to do that… he rarely even uses his Demon Eyes, or his Fate Alter because he calls it his prestige.

Dashed to her side, and tried to swipe my sword at her. She may have been slow, and normally, it would be good enough for me, but once again, my sword stopped the moment before it was going to hit her.

Retaliating with a spark of electricity, I dodged the incoming bolt, and threw my sword at her. As my weapon flew, I began to make seals, and didn't bother anymore to say the name, again, thanks to Jiraiya, but nevertheless, smiled as I saw fog suddenly appear.

The sword made contact once again with the barrier, but I let it break to pieces to scatter around. I then closed my eyes, concentrated on the scalpels that I shattered around, and using another aspect of Demon Eyes, I could the surroundings where my scalpels laid. I needed it.

With the mist covering me, and with my scalpels mapping the surroundings, I took the time to hide once again in the shadows. My target was easy to feel as she still kept her field up and also putting up a hell of power.

After I made sure that I wouldn't be found for a good while, I took my phone out and dialed Lloyd's number. It rang once before it was picked up.

"Laharl?"

"Naruto, yeah… listen, Buds wants to talk to you," I stated. "I'll bring him on."

"Do that."

* * *

"_Lloyd," Buds whispered as he got in control of the body. _

"_Buds… good evening, from where you are… and what's with the whispering?"_

"_She knows where we are… Lloyd, she knows where we are!" Buds said hoarsely. _

"… _damn, when did she find you? Just now?" _

"_No… earlier… few hours ago," Buds replied. "She gave Naruto a good thwapping." _

"_Why didn't you call earlier?" Lloyd demanded. _

"_Because one, she shouldn't have the resources to find us. Two, we'cw being tracked and we were followed, which means somewhere up there is giving her access to the Ygg," Buds paused a bit as he felt her coming near. He jumped away silently, transferred to another place. "Look, whoever is informing her is still accessing my file. Find that person, and Naruto will deal with her."_

"_Are you sure Naruto is up for this task? From the time I know you guys, he has never fought a goddess first class unlimited," Lloyd asked. _

"_Its good experience for him," Buds muttered. "Lloyd, just find the person, quick, because I'm hiding in the shadows, and she can still track me." _

_Electrical sparks were getting closer. Buds was already hiding his presence, and the fog was supposed to help, but she's still pinpointing where he's hiding. Putting Naruto back in control, Naruto once again chose to hide in a different place. _

"_Alright, Buds, Laharl… let's show her how we do stuff." _

_He began making seals. _

* * *

As she began to walk around, she suddenly found herself unsure. Stopping a few moments, and talking, Buds was right. This frigging goddess had a contact. With my broadsword in hand, I charged in when she least expected. And I got to her bad. 

Goddesses… stupid beings who always believe about demons being the source of problems to the universe… not that they are completely wrong, but this one just bothers me. She blames me and that idiot Buds for causing all her suffering. And she plans on ambushing us, eh?

Well, as an (ex) Overlord, I can't let some two-bit goody two-shoes with her idiotic logic and even a more fucked up mentality scare me.

I drove my sword down hard that her field wavered. She was so surprised by my outburst; she couldn't stop my second strike that almost cracked her field. Sliding around her, I was going to put the final crack on her field, when she dashed forward to avoid it. She aimed her hands at me, and shot two bursts of lightning. I smiled as I hid once again in the shadows as the bolts passed by me.

* * *

I dived behind her and hit her hard with my katana. She looked shocked, definitely. I wouldn't be too surprised. She's still trying to get what in the world's going on here. The field wavered once again as my sword impacted it, but again, it seemed quite resilient. I began to sweat a bit, figuring out how in the world we can destroy this thing… I wish Asuna was here… with her magic canceling abilities, she would be a great help. 

I ducked as she tried to stab me again with electrical hands and gave the signal to Laharl behind this goddess as I drove my blade up. Laharl, jumped and basically hammered his broadsword behind her, and with the force of two simultaneous hits, her magical field shattered like glass.

"Two… of you?" she seethed. She began to glow, and exploded on both me and Laharl's faces. The magic she invoked was so powerful that we were shot back hard towards the wall.

We hit the wall hard as I almost lost my air supply completely, and Laharl was coughing some air in. Sheesh… no wonder Buds told me he kept running away from her. How the hell do you beat her?!

"One, or two… YOU WILL DIE!" she raised her hands again, and it began glowing as she was beginning to invoke another spell.

Laharl looked at me, and seemed to say something. I don't know what he said, but I knew we needed protection. Focusing my charka on my hands, I began to make seal formations again.

The goddess suddenly fired multiple small laser lights at us. At the same time, I finished the seals, and put all the energy to the ground. A wall of rock emerged in front of us, barely blocking the lasers being fired at us like some sort of machine gun.

"Focus charka on the wall!" I muttered as I grabbed touched the wall with both my hands and give it energy to remain standing. Laharl did the same as well, as we both felt the pounding of the rock wall I erected as it faced an onslaught of light needles.

But the force was too strong as we felt the wall crumble with the continuous assault of the goddess that we were tapping ourselves out just trying to defend. For a moment, the assault stopped, and I found a bit of relief until I felt an eerie spike of energy that sent shivers down my spine.

Throwing caution in the wind, I checked out what the goddess was now doing, only to gawk. Was she doing some sort of burst attack?! She was making this large energy ball, and I'm guessing where that is gonna go.

"Damn… Laharl, get out… NOW!" I said as I let go of the wall, and dove to my right. Laharl nodded himself, and dove to his left. We were damn lucky that we moved because the next second, the goddess sent her big ball of energy to the wall and it gave out an intense explosion that destroyed not only the wall, but a good part of the ground as well. I received a piece of shrapnel in my leg with the explosion.

Landed painfully on the ground, I noticed that Laharl was not that far away, and he was in a worse condition, bleeding from the head and chest. And that damn goddess was still glowing as she walked forward, looking at me and Laharl.

She laughed.

"HAHAHA! Not even two of you could stop me!" she said with a wide grin. "You were wise to try and escape me Laharl… because you are nothing but a complete weakling. Some Overlord you were… now a pathetic human." Her hands aimed at them both. "Any last words, before I kill you both?"

Laharl and I looked at each other, and he began to laugh. No, wait… it was a cackle, then it became a rather demonic laugh. I smiled a bit watching him seemingly unnerve the goddess.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Sister, you got two of us," I showed her two of my fingers. "But… there are three of us." And this time, I flipped the bird.

I winced as a wrecking ball hit her hard.

* * *

_The ball hit her hard and flattened her like a fly swatted in a steel wall. The force was rather strong enough to embed her and the ball in the steel wall. Buds got off the operation of the wrecking ball, and ran to both Laharl and Naruto. _

"_Sheesh, you guys are a mess," Buds laughed as he helped Naruto up. _

"_That is because you were late!" Laharl muttered angrily. _

"_I needed to swing the ball a bit before I targeted her. Even without magical barriers, she's still very hard to beat," Buds replied. "Some weak momentum-ed ball won't hurt her too much. But the force I gathered was enough to stop her."_

"_Stop?" Naruto muttered. "How hard can she be? I thought you actually killed her!" _

"_She's extremely durable," Buds stated. "Lets see where she is." _

"_Wha… you crazy?!" Naruto demanded. "We gotta get out of here!"_

"_No, there's something that's been bothering me for a while and I want to see if I'm guessing it right," Buds muttered as he ran towards the wall where the ball flattened the goddess._

_Naruto and Laharl followed a bit and the former gasped. The ball was indeed trapping… something. But whatever it was, it wasn't the goddess that they fought earlier. It looked liked a faceless mannequin that wore the same clothing as the goddess, but… where is the goddess? _

"_Doppelganger," Buds muttered. "I'll be damned… she actually planned this."_

"_She's certainly smarter this time around," Laharl said. _

"_What are you guys talking about?" Naruto demanded. "She's a fake?" _

"_Yup… she sent a fake down here to attack us, and gage us of our abilities," Buds muttered. "We showed her our prestige… your ultimate cloning technique, Naruto… we just fucking revealed it to her." _

_The ultimate Kage Bunshin of Naruto… after years of experimenting with his clone techniques, he finally invented one that is slightly modified to create two clones with exact body replicas. The extra two clones would assume mental identities of any of the persona of Naruto… either him, Buds or Laharl. _

_This jutsu was invented after the three personalities emerged, and used primarily as the ultimate confusion technique. Since the clones are exact body replicas, they bleed, smell, sweat, and can die. And even then, no one know's who the real Naruto-Buds-Laharl is. Is it the one attacking, or the one staying at the back? _

"_She's up there… watching," Laharl said, looking up. "We should have picked up on it."_

"_Well, we were a bit pre-occupied in thinking how to run from her," Buds muttered. "But yeah… we should have noticed the absence of her guardian angel, or the two scalpels I left to her." _

"… _scalpels?" Naruto asked. _

"_Not connected anymore to us," Buds explained. "Last encounter we had… used them on her eyes to escape." _

_Naruto sweated. "I'm beginning to see why she wants to kill us." Taking a look at the mannequin, he asked Buds, "How powerful are the doppelgangers?" _

"_More than half of the originals, less than full," Buds said. "Basically, 51 to 99 percent... worst part is you can't guess anymore how powerful the original one is, unless you know the person him or herself. And since its been a while since we met… I have no idea how much this doll was dishing at us, or how much the goddess is hiding from us." _

"… _was the doll less powerful than the last time you fought with this goddess?" Naruto asked._

_Laharl and Buds looked at each other and frowned. "No… this doll was more powerful…"_

"… _you gotta be shitting me." _

_Laharl shrugged, and then, exploded with a puff. Naruto himself also disappeared with the puff, leaving Buds alone to put back Naruto in control of the body. _

* * *

_Mars, the daughter of the original Mars, watched as the doppelganger was destroyed by a wrecking ball, and sighed. "Wow… this Laharl guy is powerful, isn't he, Ver…" _

_But as she turned around, she found that the goddess who asked her for a favor was now gone. Scratching her head a bit, she wondered where she might have gone. After all, doing a favor for a senior goddess would give her some brownie points. The job was simple after all… hack into some hidden file to look into this half-demon half-human just to track him down and watch him fight a dopple. _

"_She's weird," Mars whispered as she looked back at her screen, only to see a big black screen with red stripe in the center. "… oh shit." _

_Her office door was broken a group of beings suddenly rushed in and pointed their swords at her. "Don't move!" _

_Mars froze as the guards gave way to a golem demon-looking being as it looked at her menacingly. "Kugai… but… what did I do?" she stuttered. _

_Outside the gates of Heaven, a goddess with long flowing white blondish hair hidden in a cloak walked away from all commotion. _

* * *

As Buds closed the hanged up the phone, and brought me back in control, the only thing he told me was everything was okay now, and we were once again, hidden. Seemed that the insider who was feeding info to the goddess was now arrested and being dealt now as we speak. 

I still shudder to think that some doppelganger was pushing us around just yesterday… and that it seemed more powerful than the goddess that Buds and Laharl fought many years ago. It took combined strikes of a clone of me and Laharl to break her magical barrier, and a wrecking ball courtesy of Buds just to beat it.

As I entered the classroom, Yue was staring at me, and I smiled a bit. Maybe I did owe her an explanation. So, for the hell of it, I started my class with this…

"What is the fascination of some guys with short, underage looking girls?"

I think I got the whole class' attention at me again.

It's good to be back.

**The End**

**To Spiderzero:**

Yeah, three chapters. And, yeah, lots of stories before this, they just aren't out yet. :P As you know, this is an experiment... it shows the world where Naruto of the UNNC will be going to after a long time. Some spoilers, some mystery. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
